topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeldris
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka(also known as): Member of The 10 Commandments- "Piety" Classification: Demon Threat level: Dragon Age: 252 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid) , Mind Manipulation (Via his commandment) , Sealing (Sealed the entire Vampire Clan) , Power Nullification (Having his father's ability he can seal any magic attack, he managed to seal Dolor's magic and Ludociel's attack, can negate regeneration), Telepathy (Could contact the commandments throughout Britania), Darkness Manipulation Physical strength: Island level+ (Stronger than Critical Over Galan) || At least island level+ (Stronger than before) || At least island level+ || At least island level+, likely higher (Blocked The One Escanor's attack with his sword) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (Cut off pre-revival Meliodas's arm, managed to badly injure Merlin) || At least island+ (Stronger than before) || Country (Effortlessly beat Ludociel and Near-Noon Escanor) || At least Country (Stronger than before, activating the 2nd stage multiplied Omnius Nebula's speed, even The One Escanor struggled to break through his technique) Durability: Island+ (Tanked an attack from pre-revival Meliodas with no damage) || At least island+ (Stronger than before) || At least island+ (Took attacks from Ludociel) || At least island+, likely higher (Managed to survive an attack from The One Escanor, however he still managed to get up and deactivate every trap set by Merlin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ || At least Massively Hypersonic+|| At least Massively Hypersonic+ (His Omnius Nebula was faster than Ruedociel and Near-Noon Escanor, because of it's speed it looks invisible even to them) || At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Omnius Nebula was faster than Merlin's teleportation) Intelligence: Above average. Stamina: High. Weaknesses: He can get affected by his own commandment. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed. Standard equipment: A sword Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Piety": Bestowed to him by the Demon King, whoever turns his back (physically) on Zeldoris allows him to control their minds. Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban regeneration. Dies Irae: Zeldris summons a portal over his desired target, and releases a massive lightning bolt to strike them down. God: According to Zeldris, the Demon King lent a portion of his magic power to him for him to use.4 When using his father's power, Zeldris is able to completely nullify all magical attacks. Ominous Nebula: Zeldris' innate power. His power creates a vortex that surrounds and attracts all living beings around him that are sliced at a god-like speed by pure reflexes when anyone comes in contact. Keys: Base || Demon King powers || Omnius Nebula+God || Omnius Nebula+God+2nd stage Demon Mode Category:Male Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Magic user